The Ties That Bind
by KatieAC
Summary: House told Cameron that his parents only had a child…but everybody lies! What will happen when House finds out that his brother is still alive? First fanfic. No pairings at this moment Rated T


_Hi! This is my first fanfic. This story is HouseCentric and doesn't have pairings (at the moment). The first part tells us about Fred, House's twin brother. Don't expect many happy things in this fic. I am creating characters but I want to write according to the reality. This is a bit angst. I'm trying to explain why House hates is parents so much. May have some spoilers in the next chapters. Sorry for some spelling mistakes… this is my first fanfic in English. Rated T_

_Declaimer: I don't own House, only the character I have created._

**The ties that bind**

Chapter 1- Fred House

It was ten past eleven when Doctor Frederic House finally made his way home. He got on his motorbike, put his helmet on and looked around. That night was for sure one of the hotter nights of the year, even for Australia.

Fred finally decided to take of his jacket. And so he turned the engine on and made his way home. His fiancée Amy should have killed him if she has seen him on a motorbike without his jacket at that time of the night he tough. Has a doctor he knew that he wasn't making the right thing, but god it was hot!

30 minutes later he finally arrived home. The door was locked. _Looks like the brats are sleeping. _Well he could not deny that it was late. The job in the hospital was taking much of his time.

Fred House has he liked to be known, was the head of Oncology at a big hospital in Sidney. He was known in all country.

Everybody liked Fred in the hospital. He was caring, very intelligent and devoted to his job. Is best friend Ty was always saying that he was master of sarcasm and ironies, and he knew that he was. But almost everybody knew that Fred had a very difficult life. And this was the greatest mystery about Fred House: his past.

He looked around as he entered the living room. Silence was the only thing that he could ear. He made his way to the kitchen. Without turning the light on the open the refrigerator and took a coke. Then the turned to the microwave just to find 2 hamburgers waiting for him. There was a note with child handwriting:

_Hayden had make burgers. Got only knows how good they are. We know you like them. Make sure you eat!! Don't want to see you slimmer that you already are. Love you Daddy, Caroline_

Fred smile to himself. His little girl Caroline was always so cute and caring. But she was right; Fred had been working very much. He was treating a little boy, Tommy that had Leukaemia. He needed a transplant, but he had great chances of being healthy again.

"Were have you been? It is almost midnight." someone said.

Fred looked around. Next to the door was a girl who was around 18. She was very beautiful, but her expression imposes respect. She was almost as tall as Fred, with long curly black hair just like her mother's. Her eyes were even more blue that his (if possible). She was wearing black pyjamas.

Fred made his way to the living room and took a seat.

"Had to do some stuff, you know, more texts." Fred drank a bit of his coke "Sorry if I woke you up"

"You didn't" said the girl whose name was Ginny. "I was studying, Informatics test tomorrow"

They sat in silence for a wile. Fred was playing is favourite sport of Friday nigh: zapping with the remote. "So the little boy… Tommy. Is he gonna be better?"

"I hope so. Poor boy deserves it" Fred took a bit on his burger "God this is good. Hayden really does magic in the kitchen.

"He learned from the best" Ginny added. Fred gave her a smile. Only is daughter to make him smile in a time like that.

"You look like hell dad. You should really take it easy." Ginny added.

"Sometimes things aren't that simple."

Silence took place again, and Ginny knew that she should force the conversation longer. Her dad was the greatest, but she knew that there were times that he simply didn't want to talk. She normally waited until he wanted. Since her parents got divorced she had grow much attached to her father. He was kind of weird and cold sometimes. But there was a big truth about him. Hi was very extremely devoted to his family.

"I'm gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow" She kissed her dad on the chick.

"Bye sweetie"

Fred stopped in a movie. It was a thriller, his favourite. Has he was eating his second burger he though about his life in the past weeks. He thought about the concern in Ginny's voice, in Caroline's letter… That boy was really giving him a hard time. And that was affecting his family.

Ever since he got divorced, 7 years ago, he always tried to be the much time possible with is children. His ex-wife was taken two of them: Maggie who was arriving tomorrow for holiday, and was graduating in a University in Oxford, and Hailey, Ginny's twin.

He was 4 more with him. Ginny, Hayden his 17 year old boy, Daniel his 10 year old and Caroline, a little girl that he had adopted 3 years ago when her mother, one of his patients, died from brain cancer. That was his weakest point: Children. He loved children. When he saw that women dying, asking him to take care of that girl he knew immediately what to do. He almost felt like someone saying _adopt the girl, don't be like your good for nothing father!!_

His father. The person that he wanted to see dead. No, worsen than dead if possible! He had so much hate to his father. He would never forgive his father. He would hate him forever.

Fred turned off the Tv and made his way to his room. He took a quick shower. The cold water made him think about that little boy. _Poor kid_, he thought. Kids _shouldn't be put in so much pain._

He put on some boxers and got himself on his bed. Just to find a tinny little thing in there. Caroline. She was dreaming peacefully there. She looked like an angel. Blond curls, porcelain skin and her grey eyes closed. She looked like her dead mother, Karen. She was just 6 but she was already the best of her class. She started to read at the age of 4. Like Ginny and Hailey. The things in the world that make Fred really prod were is children. All of them were really intelligent. And Caroline could not have a blood relation with him, but he loved her like a daughter.

He putted the little girl next to him. She made a small noise. She was felling good.

Fred closed his eyes and thought. How could someone not love that girl? How could someone not care about kids at all? He thought about his father again. Thanks to the boy he was treating he was thinking about him to many times. That boy reminded him about his past. The past that he had never told his kids, ex-wife, fiancée or best friend. The past that he had left behind and he swear that he would never think about.

When he arrived in Australia in the 26th May 1974, he was a lost man. He had no money, no friends, no family…he had nobody. But a nice guy, George, his best friend's Ty father had helped him. He knew about Fred's past and decided to help the boy. If it wasn't for George, Fred would be dead or worse. That man had believed in him, and helped hi like a father. When he died, Fred felt like losing a father. That farther that he never had. Now Fred had a great job, a big house, money and a handsome family. If it hadn't been for his divorce, he could have said that he were totally happy those past 20 years of his life. _Well that divorce had to happen someday_, he concluded. Sophie and he were far to different.

Ty was like a brother to him. Of all people's he was the one that knew the most about him, well Ginny is the next. Ginny, his girl was the only person in the world that knew all Fred moods swigs. She usually said that Fred was her hero. She and Fred had a handsome relationship. She told him everything, her dates, about her friends, her addiction with cigarettes. She even had told him when she first tried marijuana. She really trusted him. Of course he was the same to his other children but with her it was different. She was even more distant and sarcastic than him…god she was so much like his brother Greg.

Fred hadn't though about his twin in ages. But it was with this though that Fred finally got to sleep.

* * *

Little Fred know that, in other continent, his twin had woke up from a nightmare, that included him.

* * *

_A.N: So did you like? This part tells us something about Fred. I will tell more about him in the next chapters. I didn't want to tell you guys more because I am thinking about how I will make the end of this story. I would like to see your opinion. Hope I didn't do many spelling mistakes. If so please tell me, I'm Portuguese you know. Fell free to give my some ideas to the story. Please review!_


End file.
